Tokyo Chara! Part 5: Amu's Kidnapped!
by serenityrhh
Summary: I have now offically discontinued the story. after this, someone else may take over! :  Sorry, but I couldn't think of what would happen next and i got bored of the story...SORRY!


**Serenityrhh: So, its been a looooooong time since I've been on the computer...**

**Amu: Finally! I've been hanging in the air for sooo loooooong!**

**Serenityrhh: Don't get your hopes up! (Heh, heh, heh...) *evil***

**Amu: ...**

**Ichigo: Serenityrhh does not own SHugo chara! or Tokyo mew mew!**

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I. Could. Not. Believe. It. Can you guess whose name Mint yelled?

Yup, Pai.

I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, 'What? Its not Kish?'

Anyways, Pai glared at us, and disappeared. Just. Like. that.

"Amu!" Lettuce screamed. I turned my head towards Mint, she looked at me for a second, then speed-dialed Elliot.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I can't believe Amu was gone. Right now I've got the biggest headache in the world. I had so many questions that I wanted answered.

1. Who was that guy?

2. He looked a little like Kish, only taller and had that scary-serious face expression that reminded me of Utah's Manager.

3. WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE HER?

*sighs* I feel better now after shouting. Jsut then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ikuto, We can save Amu right-Desu?" Said Sue. She a worried look on her face. Amu's other shugo chara were consumed by worry also. Just then, Mint snapped shut her cell phone said,

"Come on people, Elliot told us to get to the Base." And we all dashed to the Cafe.

**~Amu's POV~**

_I was staring face to face with an X chara. I smirked and got a satisfing shriek of fright from it. _

_"Heh, I'll whup your butt!" I used the Open heart attack and-_

"Yo, Arn't you going to wake up? You've been sleeping for hours on end!" Complained a short looking guy. He looked strangly like Kish. I got up immediately and checked out my surroundings, oh yeah, I forgot. I was abucted by these so-called "Aliens". The shorty pouted,

"What kind of a dream were you having? 'Cuz you kept on punching the air and thrashing around yelling 'I'LL WHUP YOUR BUTT (Ha ha, I got this slang from Sugar Sugar Rune)!' Over and over again!" I blushed, which is something that rarely ever happens to me...

"Man, How come I had to keep an eye on you!" He complained. I gave him a weird look.

"Ok then," I said "Anyways, Can you tell me who you are and where I am?"

He said, "I'm Tart, and you're in a place where you can't escape! Ha Ha Ha!" Tart then started laughing uncontrolably. I decided to find a way to escape this prison while he laughed like an idiot. THen I remembered about my Shugo chara. "Ran, Miki, Sue!" I whispered. I got no answer in return. I wonder if they followed me too. I looked everywhere in this small room, but I couldn't see any of my Shugo charas. Then I checked my bag. Sure enough, Dia's egg was there, but it was opened!" I searched frantically.

"Dia? Dia! Dia?" I yelled, turning everything over. The alien stopped laughing and his happy face was replaced by curiousity.

"Who's Dia?" He asked. Already I could tell that he wasn't very bright, kinda like Ami...

"My Ghost!" I said dramatically, making myself look scary. Tart screamed.

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!" And left the room, stupidly leaving it open. That was easy. I walked out the cell door, and I found Dia hiding in a plant of some sort.

"AMu!" Dia said delighted. we hugged. "Come on, lets get out of here Amu." And Dia And I Character transformed to get out...

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"So then, when the aliens pop out to find the Mew aqua, we'll be ther to ambush them to give back Amu." Wesley said. I hoped this worked because I hated the Idea of Kish and his friends doing what ever they wanted to do. It made me angry.

"So we lay out some of our Mew aqua under the ground as bait, the catch them, right?" Lettuce said, making sure to verify.

"Correct as always Lettuce" Elliot winked. I hung my mouth open in disgust while Lettuce went head over heels. I turned around to see Ikuto standing in the corner. He was really bummed out about what happened to Amu. *sigh* I envy her...WHAT A SECOND! *shakes head furiously* I don't even love Ikuto, yet I'm jealous of Amu? Ridiculous! I love Mark and that's that. But, I'm still kinda jealous of Amu. SHe's sooooooooo lucky to have such a nice, caring guy...

"Ok, Ichigo?"

"Hel-lo! Earth to Ichigo!" Mint Said, waving her hand.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Man, THIS SUCKS! ( I got this line from the first, 'Maximum Ride' Manga :D)

Where in the world could Amu be?

"Hey Ikuto, Come on!" Yelled Mint and Lettuce. I followed them.

**~Amu's POV~**

As Amulet Diamond, I opened up a portal and jumped right through. I whirled around in it, getting really dizzy. It felt like I was sucked into a vicious tornado. Finally I landed In Front of Cafe Mew Mew and to my surprise, It was closed!

**~Ichigo's POV~**

The aliens arrived like we expected. All three of them tried to locate the Mew aqua while I watched Elliot give the signal to attack. I got a "Thumbs up" From Elliot and Us Mew Mews and Ikuto jumped out of our hiding place, and pinned them down.

"Give back Amu!" I said, looking straight into Kish's eyes. Lettuce and Mint had Pai taken down. Ikuto just stood there like a dummy. I looked back at Kish and found his frighten face change to a Smirk.

"Heh, I'll take you to her." He said. I got off and he opened a space in the air that led to his ship. Mint and Lettuce got off of Pai. "Come on" Kish said, still smirking. I had a vary bad feeling about this...

We followed Him one by one.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I didn't like the idea of winning to easily. I mean, wouldn't the aliens have at least put up a fight? We should have had _some _sort of trouble, right? But crazy ol' Ichigo didn't think things through. I guess she just didn't know the consequences of not thinking first. *Sigh* I just know we're doing something stupid.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Mint said harshly. *sigh* even level-headed Mint wasn't thinking...

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Amu's POV~**

_"...Nomoh nomoh hashimhe_

_Neh ee buaeno unkno buli, on ohno eeno getchi._

_Nah eeno soraegachaa, Oh O Oh..."_

So, here I am, Sitting under a tree near the Cafe entrance, listening to my Mp3 player. Its been almost 45 minutes since i got here from the ship. I'm listening too 'I don't care' By 2NE1 (*Note* Real sining group) and waiting for someone to return my call. I mean, I've called Ikuto, Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo, even Elliot and Wesley. But none of them answered after about a billion calls.

_"...Chingu aesu no 'Yajah' chingu._

_No sorang enno hajemo 'I won't let it fly'! _

_Nah sarang hano unah, no yegge bounkuuna, _

_no sarang eeno ku nah, Oh O Oh..."_

I sighed, there was nothing to do but yell about PEOPLE NOT ANSWERING THEIR-

_"...*in english now because it was easier...* I don't care, you're not the same, I can't believe that I thought that you were faithful to me_

_Cuz I don't care, don't really care, From now on, don't you ever scome to me and cry. _

_cuz you know I don't care eh eh eh eh eh _

_I don't care eh eh eh eh eh, Boy I don't care-_

I switched off the stupid Mp3. Now, where was I? Oh yeah,

"...PEOPLE NOT ANSWERING THEIR FRICKIN' CELL PHONE!"

I really needed to cool off. I got up and paced back and forth from the Cafe entrance, to the tree.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

**"**so where's Amu?" I demanded. Pai looked at Kish, Kish looked at Pai. Just then, another alien came along, one I've seen before.

"Kish! Pai!" Then the little dude whispered something. the two smiled evily. I had this bad feeling...

**Serenityrhh: So, How is it? **

**Amu: Better than all the others that's for sure.**

**Serenityrhh: *ignores Amu* Oh yeah! before I forget, I have a new, no-chapter-story called...I forgot. But I think it will be under the other catagory. NOT Crossova, ok people?**

**Everyone: OKAY~!**

**Serenityrhh: YAY! we're all happy now! :) XD ;)**


End file.
